onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Portrait of Pirates
Portrait of Pirates (sometimes referred to by fans as One Piece: P.O.P.) is a figurine series based on various One Piece characters. Portrait of Pirates figures are produced by Megahouse of Japan and have high quality detailing as they're part of their Excellent Model brandline. The figure stands about 22cm/9in tall (1/8 scale) and comes with a base for support. The figures do not have any articulation, and the main purpose is for collecting or displaying. Each figure was issued with additional removable weapons and accessories. Amongst One Piece fans, they are highly sought after and often considered the best One Piece related figurines. The series has been re-issued with the name "Neo" attached to it. The Neo series are identical to their original counterparts, however they feature some minor changes. Among the "Neo" series are also brand new models never seen before. The "MILD" series has begun to be issued after Neo series 4. It's also referred as "CB" series, perhaps an acronym for Chibi (little in Japanese). As its name implies, this series is focused on childhood rendition of characters. Original series It spanned through 4 parts, series 3 and 4 being noticeably better than series 1 and 2. It's comprised of 12 distinct characters, with Nami having 2 versions, and Usopp and Chopper released on the same box, for a total of 13 distinct figures spanned through 12 released boxes. Despite the improvements in the Neo series, the original run of figures are usually more sought after than their Neo counterparts. Series 1 Released on late April 2004 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Luffy *Nami *Zoro **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm Image:Pop1-luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy Image:Pop1_nami.jpg|Nami Image:Pop1_zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro Series 2 Released on October 2004 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Sanji *Usopp and Chopper *Nico Robin Image:Pop2_sanji.jpg|Sanji Series II Image:Pop2_usoppchopper.jpg|Usopp & Chopper Series II Image:Pop2_robin.jpg|Nico Robin Series II Series 3 Released on March 2005 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Ace **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm *Tashigi *Vivi Image:Pop3_ace.jpg|Portgas D. Ace Series III Image:Pop3_tashigi.jpg|Tashigi Series III Image:Pop3_vivi.jpg|Nefertari Vivi Series III Series 4 Released on late December 2005 at 3,990¥ each (3,800 and VAT of 5%) *Nami (2nd version) **7 and 3/4 in, 19 cm *Bellemere *Smoker Image:Pop4_nami.jpg|Nami Series IV Image:Pop4_bellemere.jpg|Bellemere Series IV Image:Pop4_smoker.jpg|White Chase Smoker Series IV "Neo" series It's currently spanned through 7 parts and 2 extensions. Each part, up to series 5, has new improved versions of figures from the original series. The improvements are really remarkable for the ones originally issued in series 1 and 2 (more robust, more faithful to the manga counterpart, more detailed), but less noticeable for the ones from original series 3 and 4. It's comprised of 17 distinct characters, with Nami having 2 versions, for a total of 18 distinct figures. "Neo" series 1 Released on late September 2007 at 4,200¥ each (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Luffy **2nd run of previous model *Nami **2nd run of previous model Image:Popneo1-luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy NEO-1 Image:Popneo1-nami.jpg|Nami NEO-1 "Neo" series 2 Released on late October 2007 *Ace **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm **Re-released alongside Zoro Neo 3 on mid November 2008 *Vivi **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Franky **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) **9 and 1/4 in, 23 cm Image:Popneo2-ace.jpg|Portgas D. Ace NEO-2 Image:Popneo2-vivi.jpg|Nefertari Vivi NEO-2 Image:Popneo2-francky.jpg|Francky NEO-2 "Neo" series 3 Released on late January 2008 *Zoro **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 3/4 in, 21.5 cm **Re-released alongside Ace Neo 2 on mid November 2008. *Mr. 2 Bon Clay **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) Image:Popneo3-zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro NEO-3 Image:Popneo3-mr2.jpg|Mr.2 Bon Clay NEO-3 "Neo" series EX Released on mid February 2008 at 1,890¥ (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Chopper **3 and 3/4 in, 9 cm **To be re-released alongside Robin Neo 5 on mid February 2009 Image:Popneoex-chopper.jpg|Tony Tony Chopper NEO-EX "Neo" series 4 Released on mid May 2008 *Sanji **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) *Nami (2nd Version) **2nd run of previous model **4,200¥ (4,000 and VAT of 5%) **7 and 3/4 in, 19 cm *Shanks **4,725¥ (4,500 and VAT of 5%) Image:Popneo4-sanji.jpg|Sanji NEO-4 Image:Popneo4-nami.jpg|Nami NEO-4 Image:Popneo4-shanks.jpg|Red-Haired Shanks NEO-4 "Neo" series 5 Released on mid July 2008 *Sogeking (Usopp) **5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) **8 and 1/4 in, 20 cm *Robin **2nd run of previous model **4,410¥ (4,200 and VAT of 5%) **To be re-released alongside Chopper Neo Ex on mid February 2009 Image:Popneo5-sogeking.jpg|Sogeking NEO-5 Image:Popneo5-robin.jpg|Nico Robin NEO-5 "Neo" series 6 Released on mid December 2008 *Brook **5,250¥ (5,000 and VAT of 5%) *Rob Lucci **5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) Image:Popneo6-brook.jpg|Brook NEO-6 Image:Popneo6-lucci.jpg|Rob Lucci NEO-6 "Neo" series EX 2 To be released on late March 2009 at 5,040¥ (4,800 and VAT of 5%) *Carue **7 in, 18 cm Image:Popneoex-carue.jpg|Carue NEO-EX "Neo" series 7 Release date and prices yet to be announced *Aokiji *Mihawk "MILD" series It's currently spanned through 3 parts and 1 extension. It's comprised of 10 distinct characters and distinct figures. Their height is about 12cm/5in tall. "MILD" series 1 Released on mid June 2008 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Luffy **5 in, 12 cm *Kid Sanji *Kid Robin **5 in, 12 cm Image:Popcb1-luffy.jpg|Monkey D. Luffy CB-1 Image:Popcb1-sanji.jpg|Sanji CB-1 Image:Popcb1-robin.jpg|Nico Robin CB-1 "MILD" series 2 Released on mid October 2008 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Nami *Kid Zoro **4 and 1/4 in, 10.5 cm *Kid Nojiko Image:Popcb2-nami.jpg|Nami CB-2 Image:Popcb2-zoro.jpg|Roronoa Zoro CB-2 Image:Popcb2-nojiko.jpg|Nojiko CB-2 "MILD" series EX Released on mid November 2008 at 1,890¥ (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Chopperman Image:Popcbex-chopperman.jpg|Chopperman NEO-EX "MILD" series 3 To be released on mid January 2009 at 1,890¥ each (1,800 and VAT of 5%) *Kid Vivi *Kid Franky *Kid Usopp Image:Popcb3-vivi.jpg|Nefertari Vivi CB-3 Image:Popcb3-francky.jpg|Francky CB-3 Image:Popcb3-usopp.jpg|Usopp CB-3 Differences between original and Neo series Monkey D. Luffy *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job has improved, this is particularly visible with his skin color. *His head has been completely revamped: **Now, Luffy's face really looks like his manga counterpart. **His hair doesn't have this "going through the wind" feeling anymore. *His hat has been equally revamped: **Its border doesn't have the enlacing straw pattern anymore. **The overall circular pattern, simulating straw composing the hat, has been replaced by a more complex weaving pattern. Nami *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job saw on overhaul revamp: her short trousers color goes from light purple to dark brown, and her skin and her hair look more natural. *Her face expression slightly changed. *Her bikini breastband has a more complex and detailed pattern. Roronoa Zoro *The leaning post from series I is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job saw on overhaul revamp: **His hair color changed for a darker green. **His skin looks less rosy, with some shadowing, and more natural. **His goggles changed from pure white parts to silver ones. **His red sword saw his hilt going from a vivid red enlacing pattern to a dark purple one. Sanji *The leaning post from series II is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job saw on overhaul revamp: clothing colors are darker and more classy, skin looks more natural. *His face expression slightly changed to more closely match Sanji's character. *His shoes are now shiny. Nico Robin *The leaning post from series II is gone, replaced by some pegs on the base for the feet to attach to. *The painting job changed for the better, Robin's skin looks more natural. *Her shoes are now shiny. *Her eyes have been reworked to match Oda style more closely. *Her Neo rendition saw the addition of a slight bit of ass crack under her trousers (just look at her at the top and from behind). Portgas D. Ace *His skin color is a little more rosy, and so more natural-looking. *The strap end loose of his bag on his left leg has an increased effect of depth. Nefertari Vivi *Her dress is more translucent, so her underlying skirt becomes more outstanding, and her skin coloring has slightly improved. *There are more pleats on her cape. Nami v2 *Her eyes has slightly been reworked: while, in the original series, she's looking at her front, in the Neo re-release, she seems to look more towards her left. *She now has nailpolish. *The area of the chest between Nami's neck and breasts has been lengthened check on actual figures. Instructions For Use POPs are often packaged with accesories and special features. As they aren't any instruction paper within figure boxes, this section is focused on what can be done with them. Luffy *Accessories: His famous straw hat. *Features: He can entirely pop his head off to let his hat string go around his neck. Nami *Accessories: Her Clima Tact. Usopp and Chopper *Accessories: Usopp comes with his hammer and his slingshot. Bellemere *Accessories: Her gunshot, a cigarette and an orange. *Features: She can chew her cigarette as a hole at the right side of her mouth can hold it. Tashigi *Accessories: Her glasses, her sword and its case. *Features: Her glasses can remain just above her eyes as 2 holes were made to hold them. Smoker *Accessories: His large jutte and a "double" cigarette. *Features: He can chew his cigarettes, as a hole at the left side of his mouth can hold them. Ace *Accessories: His hat, his necklace and a "spark" of flame. *Features: He can entirely pop his head off to let him wear his necklace. Vivi Nothing to mention Francky *Accessories: His sunglasses, 2 bottles of cola and a necklace. *Features: **He can entirely pop his head off to let him wear his necklace. **He can pop both of his arms off for his shirt to be easily worn out. **To remove his shirt, unsnap the right side of his necklace from it, then pull it off. **His right forearm can be split into 2 to let see the chain linking the 2 parts. **To make the right forearm back into one piece, just slide back the chain inside the hole of the non-moveable part and snap the 2 parts together. **He can pop his left hand off to let see his embedded gun. Zoro *Accessories: Some goggles and his 3 swords *Features: **He can entirely pop his head off to let his goggles go around his neck. **He can snap 2 of his swords on his right hip. Mr. 2 Bon Clay *Accessories: 2 cygnus heads and a 2nd head with an alternative face. *Features: **He can entirely pop his head off. This way, he can swap between his 2 faces. **His waist and his 2 hands can turn around a vertical axes. **The cygnus heads can be put on his back or his tiptoes (you have to split off the toes before). Chopper Nothing to mention Sanji *Accessories: One of his cigarettes Nami v2 *Features: She can be split on 2 at her waist to easily remove her skirt and let see her panties. Shanks *Features: His cape can be worn off to let see his missing arm. Just first pull it off from his right shoulder and the remaining will follow. Sogeking *Accessories: His Kabuto, a bag and 2 masks. *Features: **He can entirely pop his head off to easily remove his cape and let him wear his bag. **To put his mask on, you have to remove his goggles first (just pop off each lens separately), then be careful to let his nose go through the mask hole. Lucci *Accessories: His hat, a mask and his bird. Brook *Accessories: His cane, a tea cup, his Tone Dial and his hat. *Features: **He can entirely pop his head off. **His hands and his head can turn around. **The lower part of his cane can be pull off to put in place a blade. **Brook can open his mouth, just slide his lower jawbone up or down. **He can pop open his skull to put anything inside his cranium, like his tone dial. Bootlegs and the Toei Official Sticker A lot of bootlegs are produced mainly by Chinese/HK counterfeiters. The only reliable way to recognize official products is by spotting the little Toei sticker put on the figure box. Sometimes, stickers show a number on their top right corner. It may be an indication of the rarity of the figure: the highest number, the rarest figure. Those stickers come into 2 flavors: *A golden sticker shows that the figure was originally designed for the Japanese domestic market. *A silver sticker indicates that the figure has been exported by Bandai for international market (be it for remaining Asia, Europe or America). Although both stickers are put on official products, collectors prefer to search for figures with golden ones. Aside from the Toei sticker, other differences may include differences in the box, lack in overall detail and taint/hue/depth in the paint on the figure itself. The bootlegs may be priced at the same price of the original figures or priced as a cheap counterfeit version for fans. Occasionally they are sought by collectors despite being fake. The most notable way to tell a fake straight off is usually in the face as bootlegs are often less defined/detailed. Trivia *From promotional photographs it seems the Excellent Model "MILD" figures of Nami and Nojiko were designed to go alongside the Bellemere model from the original series run. *From promotional photographs it seems the Excellent Model "MILD" figure of Luffy was designed to go alongside the Shanks model from the "Neo" series run. *Figures doesn't have any mention about being from the original or the Neo lineup. But it's quite easy to put them apart as both lineups have different packagings. Moreover, the disclaimer "Megahouse 200x" on the bottom left of boxes achieves to assure figure's version: if the year gives 2004 or 2005, the figure is from the original line, otherwise it's from the Neo one. *The poses for each figure are often re-used for other merchandise, for example the One Piece Locations Trading Figures Nami has an almost identical pose to her first figure pose, although it is mirrored. *Although Chopperman is part of Megahouse "MILD" brandline, it's still referred as NEO-EX in Megahouse item catalogue and not as CB-EX. *It seems like Megahouse used the same official pictures for the original release and re-release of Ace and Vivi in their NEO form. External Links *HobbyLink Japan *Hobby Search *BeNippon *Ikari-Merchandise Category:Merchandise